Reining Him In
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Phoenix Wright is watching Miles Edgeworth as he does some equestrian riding and his mind is slipping into a *very* different kind of venue...
_**This fic is dedicated to Ribelle, with grateful thanks!**
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Franziska von Karma, Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot however, is mine. This fic is also based on a BEAUTIFUL drawing by Ribelle which is also the thumbnail and is used with permission! ^_^  
_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Phoenix Wright is watching Miles Edgeworth as he does some equestrian riding and his mind is slipping into quite a *different* kind of venue..._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

My 80th fic! *tosses confetti* A fic inspired by a BEAUTIFUL drawing by ribellemn on Tumblr and is dedicated to her! ^_^

I know absolutely nothing about the ins and outs of equestrian riding so I'm writing fictitiously.

Enjoy! ^)^

 **Thank you** to Pearls1990 for all her help and her AMAZING beta reading skills! Much appreciated, dear! ^_^

 **Thank you** to Ribelle for her input, as well, and also for the BEAUTIFUL drawing that inspired me! MUCH APPRECIATED! ^_^

 **THANK you** to all who follow me and who love my work! Much appreciated and thank you!

 **EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his love, advice, encouragement and keeping me grounded during the writing process so I don't tear my hair out! LOVE YOU, babe! *kiss*

Rated M, male/male relationships, some light bondage, NaruMitsu, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Romance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _November 15th_  
 _Equestrian Riding Centre_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
 _2 P.M._

Phoenix sat on the bench located within the equestrian riding center, a frown on his face. He'd come here with Miles and Franziska because they had once been involved with the sport and liked to come here every now and again to indulge in their interest.

He assumed that they had done so when they were children growing up together in Germany, if the liquid grace that Miles showed in saddle was any indication. His eyes were drawn to the form fitting outfit and he all but drooled watching; he had to make a concentrated effort to breathe. Miles was beauty personified and he couldn't help but admire the prosecutor's slim, toned body

 _Get it together, Wright!_ He shook his head, hard, trying to dislodge the images that were flooding his brain and not having any discernible success. _The last thing you need to do is to be drooling over Miles in public!_

He tried to distract himself by going over legal procedures in his head but it didn't work; he was bored just sitting around and watching as Miles and Franziska rode around the ring and he couldn't help but wish that they could have gone someplace different to spend some time together.

He didn't even remember whose idea it had been in the first place - he suspected it had been Franziska - that they come here; he hadn't any real complaints at first because it was something that he had never done before and he was looking forward to the experience although also with a little trepidation, as well, for the same reason. After five falls, however, he'd decided that breaking his neck in the interim would **NOT** be the best thing for him to do so he'd walked over to the outer ring and plunked himself down on the nearest bench.

It hadn't been too bad for at least the first hour or so but it started getting dull after the second. He couldn't possibly imagine exactly _what_ was so entertaining about it although both Miles and his sister seemed to be having a good time if the broad smiles on their faces were any indication. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Franziska, of all people, smiling like that but she was and he was happy that she was clearly enjoying herself.

 _Ever since she and Adrian got together, she's been happier and much more relaxed than she used to be,_ he mused as he watched the horses canter, tossing their manes playfully, a _nd I can honestly say I'm glad._ He chuckled. _As I'm sure that Gumshoe is as well since she's not so quick to use her whip so readily like she did in the past._

He smiled at that last thought and settled in to watch, his thoughts once again slipping into another, and vastly different, kind of venue and one in which he indulged himself to the fullest...

 _Miles..._

He looked at his watch again before his gaze was drawn back to Miles, admiring his skill, and liquid grace, once again, a plan formulating in his mind when he saw the black leather of the bridle... and one he intended to indulge himself in once Miles was finished.

He couldn't help smile at that last thought and he looked forward to the time to come.

 _I can't wait..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Two hours later..._

 _Dressing Room_  
 _Equestrian Riding Centre_  
 _4 P.M._

Miles Edgeworth undid the strap on his helmet, reached up and took it off with a soft sigh, shaking his head and getting his sweaty locks in order.

He'd been initially reluctant when Franziska had suggested this outing; it was his day with Phoenix and he had planned to spend it in some other way but eventually agreed when she said that he could bring that ' _foolishly_ _foolish fool that you lost your foolish heart over_ , _Miles Edgeworth_ ' along with him as she planned to have Adrian along.

He couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he thought of it, placing the helmet down on the seat of the wooden chair that sat in the corner of the changing room. He wondered briefly where Phoenix had disappeared to. He hadn't seen him for the last hour, although he suspected that he'd gotten bored and wandered off somewhere. He felt a little nettled about that but tried not to let it bother him as he sat down; after all, equestrian riding was not to everyone's taste and, had he not done so in his youth, he would have found it decidedly dull himself. Still, he wished that Phoenix had stayed around to at least visit with him while he changed out of his riding clothing.

He was about to begin undoing the buttons on his jacket when he hear a sound behind him; he half-turned and jumped, startled, when he felt the cool leather wrap around his wrists, effectively pinning his arms behind him.

"What the-!" he exclaimed, thrashing about for a moment until he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear.

"It's only me, Miles; relax." Phoenix's voice was amused as he pulled the reins taut and gently pulled him back and he stumbled slightly at that first, backward step. Phoenix led him gently to a thick futon that was placed surreptitiously in the corner, nudging him backward until he felt the back of his thighs connect with the side of the futon, grimacing as Phoenix gently pulled him down until he sat down on it, leaning awkwardly back.

He glared at Phoenix as he sat beside him, placing his hand on his thigh.

"What is the meaning of this, Wright?" he demanded, flexing his wrists in a vain attempt to free himself.

Phoenix smiled, his fingertips gently tracing patterns on his thigh through his form fitting trousers and Miles couldn't help but to moan a little as he did so, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

"You looked so handsome in these clothes that I found myself hard pressed to keep my mind on anything else." He chuckled a little at the double entendre, leaning in closer to Miles, increasing the pressure of his caresses. Miles closed his eyes, swallowing hard, a low, throaty moan coming from deep within him. "I've been wanting you for that past two hours, Miles, and I thought that now would be the perfect opportunity..."

"But... Franziska..." He was trying to speak but Phoenix cut him off, his mouth fastening into his as he pressed his body hard against his, forcing him backward until he was lying awkwardly on his back, Phoenix stretching out beside him.

"She and Adrian already left," he replied in a hoarse whisper. "They had a dinner reservation at the Gatewater Hotel this evening and wanted to get there early... so we're all alone here, Miles..."

He chuckled again as his fingers slowly traveled up the inner seam while his free hand was busy loosening the cravat that Miles always wore with such exquisite, teasing slowness that he wanted to shout at him to stop tormenting him!

His pride, however, won out and he forced himself to remain silent but he couldn't deny how good Phoenix's slow, teasing caresses felt. Desire raced through him and he could feel himself getting hard and he inwardly cursed his lover's expert petting since he knew exactly _how_ and _where_ to touch him that would please him most.

"Phoenix..." he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut and swallowed hard, his head thrashing about on the bedspread.

"Yes, Miles?" Phoenix's voice was teasing as he dragged his tongue over the outer shell of his ear, licking and nibbling intermittently, Miles' body shaking with lust and desperate need. "What is it?"

"You...AHHHHHHH!...damn, it, Wright...I...UUH!" His voice was high-pitched and crackling with emotion, desire warring with annoyance at his being in such a vulnerable position; he was also annoyed with himself because it was his fault that he was here in the first place. "...AHHHHH...!"

His voice was no more now than a hoarse, pained whisper, his eyes flying open to see Phoenix looking down on him, a thin smile gracing his lips as his fingers now dragged slightly up and down his length which showed clearly through his skin tight pants.

He moaned low in his throat again, gritting his teeth, his back arcing as liquid fire raced through him with Phoenix's every soft touch and he was nearly out of his mind with desire. Oh, yes, Phoenix knew exactly how to make him feel good and every little, slight pressure of his fingers were more than enough to remind him of that.

He felt Phoenix lean over him once more, his tongue tracing wet circles down the side of his neck and settling in the hollow of his throat, his breath hot on his exposed skin.

"Tell me what you want, Miles..." Phoenix's voice washed over him as his teeth latched on to the skin above his collarbone and bit down. Miles gasped as his back arced again, the toes of his boots scraping the floor at the side of the bed. "I want you to tell me... what it is you want me to do..."

"...Phoenix...!"

"What do you want, Miles?" The pressure of his fingers against his rock hard erection was driving him crazy.

 _You_ know _what I want, damn you, Wright! Quit teasing me!_ The words were solidly in his thoughts but he couldn't say them; all that came bubbling out of his lips were moans and soft pleas to take him and stop teasing him!

He kept up that maddening pressure against him and Miles knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before he came but it seemed that Phoenix had decided to withhold from him even that small pleasure since he now backed off, those wonderfully arousing fingers slowly trailing away over his knee and down to his leather boots. His mouth stayed where it was, his teeth nibbling and sucking his overheated flesh until Miles thought he would go insane from the intense pleasure that crashed through him like a tidal wave.

 _PleasepleasepleaspleaspleaspleaspleasepleasepleasepleasePhoenix!_ Miles gulped in deep breaths, moaning loudly at each heartbeat; Phoenix's teasing touches were leaving him just at the edge...so close but not allowing him to go over that sweet, blessed precipice that he longed to.

He tried bucking his hips upward while Phoenix was stroking him but the defense attorney was too wily for that; he merely moved his hand away until he stopped and then began those maddeningly slow caresses again. He also bit down hard on the soft skin of his throat and he moaned helplessly at the onslaught. He begged and pleaded for release but Phoenix wouldn't give it to him; until he told him what he wanted, this would go on unabated until he did.

Beads of sweat stood out against his forehead, running in small rivulets down the side of his head, dripping over his ear to stain the thick comforter that was spread on top of the futon. His breath came in desperate, ragged pants as Phoenix continued his explorations, swallowing hard as a series of moans came from deep within his throat; his head thrashed violently from side to side as pleasure raced through his overheated body.

"Phoenix!" He heard himself begging and his cheeks turned a dirty red at the desperation and sheer lust in his voice. He hated to beg for anything but he was now, begging his lover to stop teasing him and let him come!

"Yes, Miles?" Phoenix's voice was a heavy, breathy whisper and Miles at least had the satisfaction of knowing that he wasn't the only one who was feeling overcome with desire and hot, desperate lust; he didn't really overly care about that right now. All he wanted was for Phoenix to let him go over the edge into the sweet, sexual oblivion that only he knew how to do so well. "What do you want?"

Miles moaned in protest but Phoenix held firm.

"You know the rules, Miles..." His tongue left a wet trail down his cheek, his teeth gently grazing his hot skin while Miles' body shook with frustrated longing; he could feel the vibration of Phoenix's chuckle as he continued to stroke and caress him and it nettled him even more to have had himself reduced to this state. "Tell me what you want me to do or..." He paused a moment in his ministrations until Miles nearly wept with frustration and thwarted desire. "I'll stop what I'm doing."

He chuckled low in his throat again as he pressed butterfly kisses against Miles' parted lips and Miles' struggles became more desperate than ever, struggling to free himself of the bonds around his wrists but it was to no avail; he was tied and tied securely and one thing became very clear to him in that moment: he would have to give in and tell Phoenix what he wanted or this was going to continue for the determinate future.

His shirt was soaked with sweat and his pants were clinging to him like a second skin, as was the red blazer that he wore and the cool air that was blowing gently over his exposed skin raised goose pimples on his flesh. He swallowed once more as he looked into Phoenix's smoldering cerulean blue eyes, seeing the naked desire and wanting he also felt toward Miles and the great love that sustained them both.

He was panting hard when he at last told Phoenix what he wanted to hear.

"Phoenix..."

"Yes, Miles?" The reply was a breathy whisper, his fingers stroking him with a little more pressure and a bit faster than he had before.

"Please... Phoenix...I want you to... to..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to take me and make me come! I don't care how you do it I just want you...to ..to..OHGODPHOENIX PLEASE!"

A sob emerged from his throat as these words were torn from him. Phoenix smiled once again at him, and undid the buttons on the blazer and pushed it off of Miles' shoulders; he couldn't take it off all the way because his hands were bound but that didn't deter him as he quickly undid the button on Miles' shirt, pushing it open and running his hands up and down his chest.

"All right." Phoenix's voice was soft as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Miles' left nipple, giving it a wet, suckling kiss; Miles groaned aloud in pleasure, his eyes closing and his back arcing again as he felt Phoenix's hands roaming all over his overheated, sweaty body. He could feel Phoenix's mouth traveling over to his right nipple and giving it the same attention that he had to the first.

Miles' moaned thickly as Phoenix continued to lick down his chest, tasting the salty sweetness as he made his way down to the waistband of his pants. He quickly undid the belt, practically yanking it off and tossed it onto the floor.

His fingertips skated over the waistband before delving in, touching Miles' warm, sweaty and aroused flesh and began to tug them down as well. It took him a few minutes to get them down since they were clinging to Miles' legs like glue and because of his knee high brown boots. Miles helped by lifting up the lower half of his body and Phoenix was able to get them down to his knees.

Phoenix kissed his way back up Miles' chest and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his mouth; Miles' tongue slid over Phoenix's and dove inside when his lover's lips parted, tangling merrily together, muffled sounds of enjoyment coming from between their conjoined lips.

Phoenix's free hand slid up Miles' body, cupping the side of his face tenderly as he deepened the kiss, his thumb gently stroking his skin. Miles moaned against his lover's mouth, feeling his limbs shake as desire crashed over him again and again in an unceasing tide.

"Phoenix...Phoenix!" Miles' called out Phoenix's name between hot kisses, his tongue sliding over his lover's lips before diving back into his mouth once again. "Phoenix... _please_...!"

"Yesssss..." Phoenix's reply was a hissed whisper of passion as he kissed Miles one more time before he kissed and licked his way down, his tongue diving into his navel briefly before he continued his downward trek.

Miles' body thrashed as he felt Phoenix's mouth traveling down, moans and cries being torn from him. He groaned aloud when Phoenix's hand touched his hard erection, his tongue sliding all around its hard, throbbing length before he took it into his mouth, suckling hard, tasting the pre-cum that had beaded at the tip.

Phoenix sucked him, his mouth going up and down his length slowly at times and then quicker than others, grazing his teeth lightly. Miles was going crazy, thrashing and screaming at the top of his lungs as Phoenix continued to suckle him.

A few moments later, Miles' body stiffened, dots of white dancing before his eyes and, with a loud scream, he came, jet after jet of salty, white liquid pouring into Phoenix's mouth; his mouth clamped down hard around him, continuing to suck to draw out Miles' orgasm as long as he could after having had him hovering on the edge so long.

It seemed like an eternity when Miles at last slumped down, panting hard, his eyes closed as Phoenix waited until the last jet before drawing his lips slowly up Miles' sex until it popped out of his mouth, swallowing the vast quantity that he held in his mouth.

Miles smiled tiredly at him as he did so and Phoenix chuckled once more before he leaned down to kiss him softly; Miles could taste himself on Phoenix's lips and it excited him, drowsily wondering just how he knew how to bring him so much pleasure.

He could feel Phoenix chuckle as he settled down beside him, taking him into his arms and pillowing his head on his shoulder, waiting for him to regain his breath. He stroked Miles' sweaty hair, dragging his fingers slowly through it and kissing his temple tenderly.

"I love you, Phoenix," Miles whispered some moments later, a surge of love rising in his heart as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I love you, too, Miles," he replied, his voice imbued with love and affection. "So very, _very_ much!"

They stayed that way for over an hour until Phoenix finally released Miles' wrists. This was exactly what he had been waiting for and, as soon as his hands were free, he tackled Phoenix, knocking him onto his back as he swiftly, and efficiently, divested Phoenix of his clothing..

Phoenix's shock registered on his face for a moment before a smirk spread over his face and presented his wrists to Miles who quickly wrapped the black leather reins around them.

Turnabout, after all, is fair play and Miles proceeded to do tease Phoenix until he begged him sweetly for release; Miles was all too happy to oblige and they enjoyed each other until both men collapsed into a sweaty tangle of exhausted, but happy, limbs.

Miles dragged his fingers through Phoenix's sweaty hair and marveled again at just how much a part of his life this young man had become... and how much he wanted him to always be by his side.

 _I love him so much; I can't imagine life without him..._

"I love you, Miles..." Phoenix's voice was soft as he looked at him through half-open eyes. "I'll _always_ be here with you."

He smiled as he leaned in again, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I'm glad." And it was the truth. He never wanted to be without him and, as they lay there in the gathering darkness, he vowed that he never would.

Phoenix's blue eyes were looking at him intensely and he nodded, once. It was if he understood exactly what Miles was thinking.. and he felt the same way.

Miles couldn't help but but grin at that saucy, salaciously understanding grin and, as if to seal that promise, he kissed Phoenix again, doing a long, and proper, job of it while Phoenix's bound wrists looped around his neck.

The sun set in ablaze of vividly bright color, the first velvety black rays of evening drawing across the sky.

 **.:FIN:.**

 _I can't help but be wrong in the dark_  
 _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_  
 _I can't help but want oceans to part_  
 _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_

 **\+ Ruelle-War of Hearts**


End file.
